Winter's Discontent
by MeTuKa
Summary: **update final chapter** Sequel to Summertime Blues. The UC team goes after an international smuggler
1. Default Chapter

Title: Winter's Discontent Author: Kim Summary: takes place after Summertime Blues. The UC team goes after an international smuggler Genre: action, adventure Warning: None to my knowledge. Special thanks goes to Dreamy for helping me with the title and bouncing things off her head. Honest I didn't hurt her in the process.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the UC team. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue. Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. air was crisp. The last of the cherry blossoms were falling into the Potomac. He stared at the calm water. "Do what you must," the old man sighed, not looking at the person behind him. He knew this time would come and he was tired of looking over his shoulder every day. "You won't find what you're looking for."

"That's where you're wrong," the man sneered, "I've already found it."

The old man hung his head and stuck his hand into his pocket, gripping the butt of his gun. "Doesn't matter, they won't let you take it."

"Again that's where you're wrong. That problem is being taken care of at this very moment." he laughed, raising his arm, "Now you're taken care of."

The old man tried to take the gun out of his pocket, but was knocked to the ground. The other man pressed his foot into the older man's back and squeezed the trigger. He kicked the body to make sure the old man was dead. The man then walked to the railing and threw the gun into the river.

He pulled out his cell phone and punched numbers. "It's done. Take out the others and bring me what is rightfully mine." he barked into the phone.

Jake and Donovan walked out of the Dirksen Federal Building into the cold fall Chicago air.

"And I thought Bloom was tough with the budget," Jake commented running across the street to the parking garage.

"Andrews was a number cruncher before taking over Bloom's job. It's something you need to get used to if your going to take over from me." Donovan commented, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Straight back to the office or are we making a stop?" Jake asked climbing into Donovan's car.

"What makes you think I want to make a stop?" he asked pulling onto the Stevenson Expressway.

"I saw you admiring it in the magazine." Jake commented, "It's something I'd like to do myself."

"Really?" Donovan smirked, trying to picture Jake with it. "You surprise me at times Jake."

"What?" Not for me, something to torture you with. But it looks like it wouldn't bother you." Jake frowned.

Jake smiled again when he saw they were pulling into a Target parking lot. They walked into the store and twenty minutes later they came back out. Donovan tossed the bag into the back seat and started off back towards the office.

"Easy with it Donovan," Jake warned, "you don't want it going off."

"Got your seatbelt on right?" he asked, never taking his eyes of the rearview mirror.

"Yea."

"We're being followed. Since we left the Federal Building. Hold on." he warned.

Jake placed a hand on the dash board as Donovan sped up.

"Good thing rush hour is over." Jake commented as Donovan weaved in and out of the traffic.

"Call the team and find out where they are and if they're being followed." Donovan growled as the car following them sped up. "If they are tell them not to do anything stupid. Have them go straight to the nearest police station and call them for help."

"Donovan, watch out!" Jake yelled as he saw the window roll down and a gun came out. Donovan swerved, trying to avoid the bullets flying at them. A few hit his car as he swerved onto the shoulder of the road and slammed on the brakes.

"Be careful." Donovan ordered, as he watched Jake push open the door. Donovan dove out of the car as more bullets came flying at them.

"You okay?" Jake yelled as the car took off down the expressway. "Donovan?"

Jake looked and saw Donovan sitting up against the car holding his shoulder. "I'm fine," he said taking a quick look, "just a scratch."

"Shaw." Jake barked into his phone. "Alex where are you? Be careful, someone just tried to kill us. Yea, I go it. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"What's going on?" Donovan asked standing up.

"Everyone's at the office," Jake started to say.

"But." Donovan asked, afraid to know what's going on.

"But your buddy Tom is waiting there for us with his boss." Jake finished, watching Donovan's expression.

Donovan tossed his keys to Jake and climbed into the passenger side of the car. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later they ran into the warehouse demanded answers.

'You okay boss?" Cody asked seeing the blood on Donovan's shirt.

"A scratch." he replied looking around, "Where are they?"

"Your office." Alex replied watching Donovan take two stairs at a time. She looked to Jake for some answers.

In his office Donovan saw Tom sitting on his desk and another man sitting in a chair.

"Frankie, are you okay?" Tom asked, "You remember our boss."

"Ex-boss." Donovan reminded them, "Kevin."

"I would like to say it was a pleasure seeing you again Frank." Agent Kevin Broderick stated.

"Get to the point Kevin." Donovan growled.

"Carlos Robertson." Agent Broderick replied handing Donovan a file.

"When was he released?" Donovan asked taking the file.

"He wasn't." Tom answered. "His men broke him out three weeks ago."

"And why am I learning of this now?" Donovan yelled, slamming a fist onto his desk.

"Because we only learned of his escape a few hours ago, after." Tom started to say.

"After what Tom?" Donovan demanded.

"After Agent Mansfield's body was found near the bank of the Potomac." Agent Broderick added.

"He's in the States Frank." Tom warned.

"Morgan." Donovan whispered, heading for the door.

Tom and Agent Broderick watched as Donovan ran down the stairs. "Jake, I need my keys!" he yelled running towards the door.

"What's going on?" he asked tossing them to him.

"Morgan's in danger." he replied getting into the driver's seat.

"Then I'm coming with you." Jake said sliding into the car.

Twenty minutes later Donovan pulled in front of his house. They both noted Morgan's van was in the driveway.

"Morgan's still not answering her cell." Jake hissed, smacking his hand against the dash.

"Jake, go through the back." he instructed, "I'll go in the front. I'll explain later."

"Alex said to tell you she's on her way here. She's pissed you didn't tell her Morgan's in trouble." Jake pointed out. "You know how protective she is of her godson."

"I'll deal with her later." Donovan sighed slowly walking towards his front door.

Jake slowly moved against the side of the house towards the backyard. He was silently praying that Morgan and Michael were safe. He felt sorry for the person who would hurt Donovan's eight month old.

After Morgan helped save Donovan's cousin, Nicole, she collapsed and had a threatened miscarriage. Morgan was only eight weeks along when Robert Hillard beat her up and left her to die in Nicole's storage unit.

The doctor ordered complete bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. They saw first hand how different Donovan was away from work. His wife and unborn child were his life. Donovan didn't even want Morgan to attend Nicole's wedding to Cody. They found out how stubborn the woman could really be.

Jake tested the back door and found it to be unlocked. He silently cursed knowing both Donovan and Morgan would never leave the door unlocked.

The laundry room was the first room he searched. Nothing. He carefully made his way into the kitchen and Donovan's home office.

"Donovan!" Jake yelled through the house, "I'm in your office."

Donovan ran through the house, not knowing what he was going to find there.

"What did you find?" Donovan demanded.

"Was she in any of the rooms?" Jake asked.

"No. What did you find?" Donovan again demanded.

"Frank?" a voice yelled through the house.

"Morgan?" he replied running into the living room.

Morgan was standing in the hallway looking at the mess. Furniture was thrown all over. Pictures were smashed. She was shocked when Frank pulled her into a fierce hug and refused to let her go.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Where's Michael?" Jake asked.

"Outside with Nicole and Alex." she replied looking around, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain at the Nest." Donovan promised, caressing his wife's cheek, "I need you to get stuff for you and Michael. It's not safe here. Alex, take Nicole home and meet us back at the Nest." 


	2. chapter 2

"Are they okay?" Tom asked as Donovan walked in carrying his son.  
  
"What's going on Frank?" Morgan demanded, handing her bags to Monica and Cody.  
  
"Carlos Robertson." Donovan sighed handing Morgan the file.  
  
"Frank, those papers are not for her eyes. She doesn't have the clearance." Agent Broderick reminded him.  
  
  
  
"Kevin, right now I don't give a damn about procedure." Donovan hissed pushing Kevin away from him, "My wife and child are being threatened and she has a right to know by who. We have no more secrets from each other."  
  
"What's going on?" Jake demanded to know.  
  
"Carlos Robertson was the last assignment I worked on before leaving the CIA." Donovan revealed.  
  
"Frank, you can't tell them this." Agent Broderick warned.  
  
"Kevin, either you shut up now or I'll let Donovan hit you." Tom snapped.  
  
"Robertson was one of the top smugglers in Europe. He traded and smuggled in everything. Weapons, drugs, humans. It was a fluke we were able to stop him. He swore he would get revenge on all the agents involved in bringing him down." Donovan explained.   
  
"Cody, where are you going?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm going to get Nicole." he replied taking his gun out of his drawer. "If this guy went after Donovan and his family, what's to say he won't go after Nicole to get to Donovan."  
  
"He's right." Monica agreed.  
  
"She's with Alex right now. Call her and tell her to bring her here." Donovan said, "I was going to ask you later what you wanted to do about Nicole."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Tom, I want you to take Morgan and Michael and keep them safe." Donovan asked his old friend.  
  
"Frank," Morgan gasped.  
  
"With my life." Tom swore.  
  
"What about Nicole?" Cody asked.  
  
"What about me?" Nicole asked walking in with Alex.  
  
"Will you take Nicole too?" Cody asked Tom, "She's Donovan's cousin and my wife."  
  
A smile crept onto Tom's face when Cody revealed he was married into Donovan's family. "With my life." Tom nodded.  
  
"Cody what's going on?" she demanded, "I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me go."  
  
"Yes, I can." Cody replied kissing his wife on her forehead. "You need to be stress free remember."  
  
"And I'll be even more stressed worrying about you." Nicole argued.  
  
"Nicole," Donovan started to say.  
  
"Stay out of this Frank!" Nicole raised her voice, "Cody, I can't leave right now you know that."  
  
  
"Nicole," Donovan growled.  
  
"Nicole's pregnant," Cody blurted out.  
  
"Then it's settled," Donovan said, "you're going with Tom and Morgan. Don't worry, I'll make sure Cody will be safe."  
  
"Frank, did you see this?" Morgan asked handing him back the file. Inside was a photo copy of a note that was left on Agent Mansfield's body.  
  
'Ce qui était les miens seront les miens encore.'  
  
"What was mine will be mine again." Donovan translated.  
  
"What does that mean Donovan?" Alex asked puzzled.  
  
"Frank," Morgan whispered, "you better go now."  
  
"Go where?" Jake asked, "Do you even know how to find this guy?"  
  
"No, but I know what he's going after next." Donovan answered, "Don't call our cell, don't call anyone. I'll contact Tom with any news."  
  
"Cody?" Nicole whispered, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be okay." he smiled, wiping the tears from his wife's cheek. "Think I'll let junior there not know my witty jokes, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Time to go Mrs. Forrester." Tom said touching her elbow. "They'll be safe with me."  
  
"If not, I'll kill you myself." Cody swore. Tom smiled at the threat and nodded that he understood.  
  
"You behave for Mommy," Donovan smiled hugging his son, "and give Tom a hard time. I'll contact Tom as soon as I can."  
  
"I know," Morgan sighed, hugging her husband. She felt that if she let him go right now, she might never see him again. "You have to go now. Find her Frank. Keep her safe." 


	3. chapter 3

Cody and Donovan stood outside and watched as their loved ones left, not sure when the next time they'll be able to see them.  
  
"What's the plan Kevin?" Donovan asked walking back into the building.  
  
"Sure you want to do this Frank?" Agent Broderick asked, "I remember how you've always stressed you never do 'ghost work'."  
  
"Robertson's killed a federal agent and went after my family." Donovan argued, "He's mine."  
  
Jake, Alex and Cody just looked at one another and back to Donovan. They've never seen this side of him and it scared them.   
  
  
"Agent Donovan, you will bring Carlos Robertson in alive," Agent Broderick ordered, "or I will make sure you can't even get a job as a security guard anywhere. Is that understood?" The tension was so thick in the room as Broderick and Donovan stared each other down. "Do you understand Agent Donovan?"  
  
"I assume my working with you has been cleared with Agent Andrews?" Donovan hissed.  
  
"Of course," Agent Broderick smiled, "Agent Andrews may be a numbers cruncher, but he knows his job."  
  
"And I don't?" Donovan calmly asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"He knows how to take orders Agent Donovan." Broderick retorted, "Do you understand that Robertson will be brought in alive?"  
  
"Yes!" Donovan spat out, climbing the stairs to his office.  
  
"When do we leave?" Jake asked following him up the stairs.  
  
"We are staying here." Donovan ordered, "I'm going alone."  
  
"Like hell you are!" Cody protested. Everyone turned and looked at him. "From what I gather, this guy is completely insane, especially going after you and your family. I read the file after you left. Robertson killed the other agents already. You have no backup."  
  
"Yea he does," Jake added, "he has us."  
  
"I can't and won't ask you to get involved. It's too dangerous, especially for you." Donovan argued, pointing to Cody, "you have a child on the way. I'll never forgive myself if this causes Nicole to be a widow and single parent."  
  
"That's why I'll stand behind you." Cody smiled.  
  
Donovan couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, but if it starts to get tough, you guys are gone."  
  
"Honey, we're like a bad penny, we turn up everywhere." Monica laughed.  
  
"What's Robertson after?" Alex asked, "What did you take that was his?"  
  
"Besides his business, money and freedom?" Jake asked.  
  
"It was a joint country take down. No matter how hard we tried to get someone into Robertson's circle, he knew and had the agent killed." Donovan explained.  
  
"You couldn't get anyone in the inside against him?" Alex asked.  
  
"No. Either they were too loyal or too scared to turn against Robertson."   
  
"How did you get someone inside?" Cody asked.  
  
"We used the one weakness we knew that Robertson would buy."  
  
"And that was?" Monica asked, handing him a cup of coffee.  
  
"His daughter," Donovan stated.  
  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Robertson was obsessed with finding his daughter. He wife left him and took his daughter when she was five years old. With all his money and connections, Robertson could never find her." Donovan explained. "He had an apartment in Paris that we had under surveillance. He was sitting at a café when this girl walked passed. He stopped her on the street swearing up and down that she was his long lost daughter."  
  
"Then what happened?" Monica asked.  
  
"She ran off in a panic. Agent Mansfield followed her and brought her back to our safe house. Within that short period of time, he had the girl agreeing to pose as Robertson's daughter."  
  
"And you allowed that to happen?" Alex huffed, losing some respect for her boss, "How could you let someone with no experience do something like that?"  
  
"I was against using an innocent civilian." Donovan retorted, reading Alex's mind. "I wanted to find an agent that could pass for Robertson's daughter, but there was none. She was a dead ringer for her."  
  
"We set her up in another hotel under a new name, new papers and a new background so Robertson would never know who she really was. Robertson was so desperate to believe she was his daughter, he moved her into his home and started to teach her the family business."  
  
"Agent Donovan," Broderick interrupted, "here's the address."  
  
Donovan took the paper and saw that it was a New York city address. He nodded and started to make mental notes on what they needed.  
  
"You think Robertson will go after the girl and kill her?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Donovan admitted, "Robertson was crushed when he thought his daughter betrayed him. As we led him away, he swore he didn't blame her, that we poisoned her against him."  
  
"And he wants back what's his." Monica finished.  
  
"He wants his daughter back." Donovan stated, heading down the stairs. 


	4. chapter 4

East Fourth Street, New York City  
  
"Well, this seems too easy in finding her." Alex said, sitting in the van, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Beats looking all over the country for her." Cody complained, thinking of Nicole. "Alex is right, it does seem to easy."  
  
"Only a few people knew her real identity." Donovan said over the headset, "Agent Mansfield was one and our boss in Washington was the other."  
  
"Buck up, Cody," Jake laughed, "You've only been gone a week. Nicole will still remember you."  
  
"Door's slightly open," Donovan reported. "Jake, cover me."  
  
Jake nodded and followed Donovan into the apartment, guns drawn. Everything in the living room seemed to be in place. No sign of a struggle. Jake stopped as soon as Donovan raised a hand and motioned towards the bedroom.   
  
Backs to the wall, the agents slowly made their way to the room. Donovan inched up towards the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Inside the room he saw a man looking through the drawers. Donovan carefully pushed the door open and saw the man stiffen up.  
  
"Federal Agents!" Donovan yelled, aim his gun at the man's back. "Hands up."  
  
He watched as the stranger raised both hands, a gun in his right hand.  
  
"Drop the gun and slowly move away from it!" Jake ordered, covering Donovan's back. They watched the stranger drop the gun onto the bed and stepped away from it. "Turn around!"  
  
Donovan watched as the stranger turned and he dropped his head and shook it. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.  
  
"Nice to see you too, mate." the stranger smirked, "I was wonderin' when we'd meet up."  
  
"Jason," Donovan acknowledged, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"You know this guy?" Jake asked, picking up the gun.  
  
"That's my property," Jason warned, "I'll want it back. Thought I'd take in the sights here in the Americas."  
  
"Tourist visa?" Donovan asked, taking the gun from Jake.  
  
"What do you think?" Jason laughed, plopping down onto the bed, "I'm too old to travel on a student visa."  
  
"You know about Robertson." Donovan stated.  
  
"Yea, bloody bastard blew up my car." Jason replied sticking an unlit cigarette into his mouth, "I loved that car. Not as much as seeing my ex-wife's face when I told her what 'appened to it."  
  
"You have no authority here." Donovan warned.  
  
"Hey, I just want monetary satisfaction from the bloke." Jason reasoned, "The girl doesn't live here anymore."  
  
"Girl?" Donovan asked, acting like he had no idea what Jason was talking about, "What girl?"  
  
"Don't give that bleedin' innocent act Frank." Jason huffed, "The girl who Robertson thinks is his real daughter. The daughter he wants back. The girl I'm here to protect."  
  
"She's not your concern." Jake said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"Like the person who lives here would notice." Jason growled taking the offending cigarette back.   
  
"Go back to England Jason." Donovan warned, giving Jason his gun back, "Robertson finds out he didn't kill you, he'll try again. Leave the girl to us."  
  
"Unless she aged and had a sex change, this isn't her loft." Jason smirked tossing a picture frame to Donovan. The picture was of a middle aged man holding what looked like his grandchildren. Jason stopped at the door and looked at Donovan, "It wasn't just your country that put this girl in danger Frank. Mine did too. I'm going to make it right."  
  
"That guy has some balls," Jake said placing the picture back. "but he's right though. This isn't her place."  
  
"Alex!" Donovan barked into his headset.  
  
"You don't have to shout," she bit back.  
  
"In about five minutes a man about six foot one, brown hair wearing a black rain coat will be coming out the front door," Donovan described the other man, "Follow him. He knows more than what he's letting on."  
  
"Got it," Alex replied getting out of the van. She walked over to the newsstand and started to flip through a magazine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the guy walk out of the building. "He just came out. I'm off."  
  
"TAXI!" he yelled, waving one down, "Marriott East Side on Lexington."  
  
"He's getting into a taxi, Donovan," Alex whispered into her headset, "I'll let you know where he gets out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alex is waiting for us in the hotel lobby." Monica reported to Donovan as he climbed into the van.   
  
"So, this guy, Jason, he's a spy right?" Jake asked trying to figure everything out.  
  
"Not in so many words," Donovan admitted, "Jason Williamson is with MI5. England and France were the other countries involved in taking down Robertson."  
  
"What's he doing here?" Cody asked, swerving their way through traffic.  
  
"He said he wants to make things right for the girl." Donovan sighed, "He's been sent here to kill Robertson."  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true to find her this easy." Cody muttered pulling across the street from the hotel.  
  
"Cody, if you want to go to Nicole, go. I don't blame you." Donovan said placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"No, you're stuck with me until this is done." Cody replied. He remembered all to well how Donovan treated Morgan like she was glass throughout her pregnancy. She wanted to kill him. He didn't want Nicole to feel like that. "Besides, you guys might hurt my toys."  
  
"Not to be the pain in the ass in this," Jake said looking around the lobby for Alex, "but are you ever going to tell us her name. Or are we just going to refer to her as 'the girl'."  
  
"And are we going to see what she looks like?" Alex asked joining them at the elevator. "He's on the thirty-sixth floor. A suite no less."  
  
"Really?' Cody smirked, "Maybe I should go work for the English. I like their perks."  
  
"Your sense of humor will fit right in." Donovan replied, handing a picture to Alex, "I have a surprise for our English friend."  
  
"When was this taken?" she asked.  
  
"This is Lily Romano." Donovan explained, "She was twenty years old in this picture. That's Robertson next to her. She's about twenty-five now."  
  
"She's cute," Jake smiled, studying the picture.  
  
"She had no idea what she was getting into." Donovan sighed, "It wasn't until near the end of the assignment she realized how dangerous posing as his daughter was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's me." Jason spat into his cell phone, "The apartment was a bust. Seems like she moved from there awhile ago."  
  
"Is this a secure line?" the voice on the other end demanded.  
  
"What do you think?" Jason drawled, "I'm a spy for cryin' out loud! Of course it's a secure line. Frank Donovan survived the attempt on his life. Not a scratch on the wanker."  
  
"Make sure Donovan doesn't interfere. You know what to do if he does." the voice said.  
  
"Gladly," Jason smirked. He looked up when he heard the knock on the door. He threw a shirt on, not caring that the front was still unbuttoned, "Gotta go, mate. Room service."  
  
"Find the girl and keep her safe."  
  
"'Bout bloody time you showed up," Jason said throwing the door open. Jason chuckled when he saw Donovan and company standing in his doorway. "I was wonderin' when you'd get around to findin' me."  
  
Jason backed up and motioned for them to enter the room. He leaned across the door way and blocked Alex from coming in.   
  
"Move Austin Powers before I make you move." Alex huffed, moving his arm out of the way. Monica and Cody couldn't keep the laughter in.  
  
Jason faked a heartbroken look and walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. He motioned as to see if anyone else wanted to join him. He shrugged his shoulders when they turned him down.  
  
"Why are you really here Jason?" Donovan demanded, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Like I said, I'm here to see the sights." Jason smiled, sitting down and putting his feet up on the table. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games." Donovan warned, watching Jason put a cigarette into his mouth.  
  
"Neither am I, mate." Jason replied, lighting his cigarette. "Since your boss is bad with the intro, I'm Jason Williamson, lover, fighter, spy."  
  
"Give me a break," Monica muttered walking into the other room.  
  
"Robertson is in this country. We have jurisdiction. Go back to London." Jake sneered.  
  
"Oh, Frank, your little friend has me shakin' in me chair." Jason laughed, shaking his hands. "Does this mean you don't want to work together on this? By the way sweetheart, I knew you were following me since Fourth Avenue, you need to work on it. Willing to learn from me?"  
  
"Bese mi asno!" Alex smiled sweetly.  
  
"Siempre," Jason responded, "Anytime, luv."  
  
"If you're done propositioning my agent, can we get down to business." Donovan hissed, knocking Jason's feet of the table.  
  
"Like I said," Jason growled, standing up and storming over to the door. He flung it open and gestured for them to leave. "I was sent her to keep the girl safe and I'll do that with or with out your help. I get to her first, she's going back to England with me for her own safety. Now buggar off!"  
  
"Really?" Donovan smiled, looking past Jason into the hallway.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Jason demanded to know, following Donovan's look. "Who the hell are you guys?"  
  
Outside the door, two men in suits were waiting. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Special Agents McCoy and Petrelli. Immigration."  
  
Jason looked at the men and then back to Donovan. He started to laugh, "You bloody bastard!"  
  
"Mr. Williamson, if you would hand over your weapon." Agent McCoy demanded.  
  
"Here you go boys," Monica smiled, giving it to them.  
  
"Now I hope you enjoyed going through my private things, pet." Jason smiled as the agents placed themselves on each side of him, "Remember this Donovan, I get to Lily first, I will keep her safe."  
  
"She's not your concern anymore Jason." Donovan retorted.  
  
"By the way Frank," Jason grinned, "how's your lovely wife? Has she forgiven you yet?"  
  
"Donovan, don't even do it," Jake said grabbing his arm, "he's not worth it."  
  
"You're right Jake," Donovan said, grabbing the open ends of Jason's shirt and fixed it, "but it'll make me feel better." Monica gasped and Alex laughed as they watched Donovan sucker punch Jason. Agent McCoy caught the limp body. "It'll make it easier for you to deport him that way." 


	5. chapter 5

"How come we get a couple rooms at the Ramada and spy boy gets a suite at the Marriott?" Cody complained, setting up his computer the way he likes.  
  
"Because he's compensating for something else?" Alex smirked, carrying a box into the room.  
  
"Girl, that's cold." Monica laughed, tossing the file on Robertson onto the desk.  
  
"Would he be able to convince her to leave the States with him?" Jake asked Donovan.  
  
"Jason might." Donovan admitted, placing their take out onto the table, "Lily and Jason are about a year a part."  
  
"How old is he?" Alex asked, digging into the first bag.  
  
"Twenty-six." Donovan replied, "His file is on the desk. He was recruited young. He's very good in his job. I'd want him on our side."  
  
"Then why did you refuse to help him?" Cody asked, looking for his food. "Where's my food?"  
  
"It's not his fight." Donovan stated, handing Cody his bag.  
  
"You said early Lily didn't realize how dangerous it was until towards the end, what happened?" Monica asked.  
  
"Lily really didn't realize how dangerous Robertson was until she witnessed him kill another man." Donovan explained.  
  
"What did she do?" Alex asked.  
  
"She ran. We had her wired so we could hear and see everything she saw. When she ran, we thought she would come running to us. The safe house was a couple buildings down from Robertson's place. She never showed up."  
  
"What happened to her?" Monica asked.  
  
"She walked around Paris for hours before contacting Jason. She would only meet with him. She was scared. Jason didn't let anyone know at first Lily contacted him. He made some excuse up to leave the safe house."  
  
"I followed him to the Louvre." Donovan explained. "When Lily saw Jason walk to their meeting spot, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. She was begging Jason not to let us send her back into Robertson's house. It dawned on me that Jason was the only person who treated Lily like a person. The rest of us treated her like a piece of equipment."  
  
Donovan sat down in the chair and thought back to the conversation he overheard between the two.   
  
"I can't go back there Jason," Lily cried, "He killed that man because of me. He voiced his doubts I was Robertson's daughter and he killed him for that. I can't go back there."  
  
"Ssh, it's okay," Jason soothed, brushing the hair out of her face. "I can't make you go back there Lily, but we do need you. We get Robertson in jail, he won't be able to hurt anyone."  
  
"But, if he finds out I'm not really his daughter, he'll kill me." Lily whispered.  
  
  
  
"He won't." Jason swore, wiping the tears, "We're a few 'ouses away, remember? We won't let Robertson hurt, much less find out your real identity. Okay, pet?"  
  
"What do I tell him about my running off?' she asked.  
  
"Just tell him the man's doubts upset you and you needed some time alone." Jason smiled, cupping her face. "Trust me, luv?"  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"Good," Jason smiled, leaning in and gently kissing her, "now go before Robertson sends out the troops. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Donovan watched as Lily composed herself before leaving the room. He watched as she stopped at the entrance, turned to look at Jason one more time before leaving.   
  
"I know you're there Frank," Jason hissed, sticking a cigarette into his mouth, "You Americans needs to learn manners."  
  
Donovan walked over to Jason and threw him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Donovan spat out, "How could you take advantage of her like that? She's young and she's starting to realize she can get killed."  
  
"I'm not taking advantage of Lily!" Jason replied, shoving Donovan away, "I'm trying to keep her alive."  
  
"You two may be the same age and you might act older than you are. Don't be shocked Jason, I know everything about you. I know everything about the people I work with." Donovan revealed. "I know how the British government recruited you at age seventeen. I know how you'll turn twenty-one in three weeks, if I don't kill you for taking advantage of Lily."  
  
"Give me some credit," Jason retorted, "That was the firs time I ever touched 'er. I know a few things about you too, mate. Like I know yer pretty wife thinks you're working for the FBI and not working for the CIA on the side. I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out?"  
  
"Stay away from Morgan." Donovan growled, grabbing Jason by the throat. "You have no idea who you're messing with boy."  
  
"Yea?" Jason smirked, "Neither do you, mate. For the record, I do care about Lily. It makes me sick that we're using her to get to Robertson."  
  
"It doesn't make me happy either Jason." Donovan replied, letting him go.  
  
"Really? Seems that you and your mate only care about being Robertson down." Jason spat out. "tell me Frank, when he finds out she's not his kid, and he will, will you think about her safety for the rest of her life? Will you mourn her if he kills her? Would you and your government give her a second thought?"  
  
"I think you need to get off this case," Donovan calmly replied, "you're too emotionally involved."  
  
"Too emotionally involved?" Jason started to laugh, "This coming from the robot himself! When the case is done and Lily is safe back in the States, then I'm done. I promised I'll protect her and I never break a promise."  
  
"We need to get back." Donovan replied, taking in what Jason said.  
  
"If Lily would've asked me to take her back to the States, I'd have her on that plane right now." Jason admitted, walking to the exit.  
  
"Me too," Donovan muttered, "me too."  
  
"He was sleeping with her?" Cody asked, shaking his head.  
  
"No, he respected her more than that." Donovan admitted now, "He would've died for her. That's more than I could say for the rest of us. In some ways, Jason was a better agent than we were."  
  
"Um, I hate to break up the sad story," Jake said, handing him Jason's file, "He said that Robertson blew up his car and he enjoyed telling his ex-wife about it."  
  
"He did." Donovan confirmed.  
  
"There's nothing in his file about the attempt and it says nothing about an ex-wife." Jake pointed out, "It says he was never married."  
  
"Donovan?" Alex questioned.  
  
"Cody, how long will it take you to tap into the credit reports, DMV and police records?" Donovan asked.  
  
"A couple hours. Why?" he replied, putting his food down.  
  
"You have an hour." Donovan ordered, "We need to find Lily now!" 


	6. chapter 6

Saks  
  
"Excuse me, miss," Donovan asked, taking out his badge, "I need to speak with Lily Romano."  
  
Alex took out her badge and scanned the area. "It's important that we talk to her." she added.  
  
"She's gone for the day." the receptionist replied.  
  
"I need her home address." Donovan requested.  
  
"Just a minute," the receptionist said walking into an office.  
  
"Excuse me," an older man asked walking up to Alex and Donovan, "I'm sorry, I can't give out that information to you."  
  
Alex huffed as Donovan handed the man a business card. "Call this number and Agent Kevin Broderick will verify our identities."  
  
Ten minutes later the receptionist came out with Lily's file. "Here's her home address, but she's not there." she replied, "A few girls are going to the China Club to celebrate. It's on west forty-seventh."  
  
"Thank you." Alex said taking the paper.  
  
"Is she in trouble?" the receptionist asked  
  
"Jake, you and Monica are going to check out Lily's apartment." Donovan said into his headset.  
  
"What about us?" Cody asked.  
  
"We're going clubbing." Donovan replied getting into the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Alex made her way through the crush of people dancing. The club was three levels of dance floors and Lily could be on one of them.   
  
Donovan was on the first floor talking to the manager and bouncer to see if they saw her yet. Cody was the second floor and she was stuck on the roof top dance floor.   
  
She hated the winter weather and she didn't know which was worse. Chicago or New York.   
  
"Damn good thing they have a heated cover up here or I would have to hurt Donovan," she muttered moving around a crowded table.  
  
"What was that Alex?" Donovan asked over the head set, "I couldn't hear you over the music."  
  
"So far, nothing up here." she sweetly replied.  
  
"The bouncer remembers Lily coming in with three other girls." Donovan replied making his way to the elevator.  
  
"Hey guys," Cody cut in, "I think she's here on the second floor."  
  
"What's your twenty?" Donovan asked.  
  
"What?" Cody yelled over the music.  
  
"Where are you?" Alex asked, "Where's Lily at?"  
  
"I'm up on the elevated bar," he replied looking down onto the dance. He laughed when he heard Alex sigh, "What? I can see the dance floor from here."  
  
"Keep an eye on her until we get up there." Donovan ordered, grabbing his cell phone, "Hold on, Agent Donovan."  
  
"It's Jake," he said over the cell phone, "Her apartment was trashed. Signs that a struggle could've taken place."  
  
"She's here in the club." Donovan shouted into the phone. "Get here as fast as you can."  
  
Cody waved his arm when he saw Alex looking around. "That better not be a drink," Alex smiled sitting down next to him.  
  
"Ha ha," Cody laughed, "Water. Black top, tight jeans."  
  
"Cody, I'm shocked!" Alex faked surprised.  
  
"He's already looking at other women?" Donovan laughed joining them, "Where is she?"  
  
Donovan followed to where Cody was pointing to. The music changed to a slow tempo which made it easier to find Lily. Sensefield's Save Yourself, a song he knew very well since Morgan played it over and over.   
  
Turn out the light  
Just say goodnight, to yourself  
May I remind you  
When you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong  
Cause that's when they call you, in the night  
He's got your picture in his mind  
He's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime   
  
Lily was dancing with some guy. They had no idea if she was married or seeing someone. He did have to give Mansfield some credit for making it hard to find her.   
  
Is it really true  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away, to someone who  
Someone who you  
  
Met in bar  
The back of a car  
And for a moment you felt important but not in your heart  
My self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low  
I know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me  
I want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
So many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
  
Alex noticed the change in Donovan when he looked back at the girl dancing, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." he replied, studying the back of the guy Lily was dancing with.   
  
"Two guys standing next to the end of the bar," Cody pointed out, "They're keeping on hand near their waist bands."  
  
"Damn, Cody, Donovan's rubbing off on you." Alex whistled. Donovan smiled in pride.  
  
"Nah, saw their guns when they moved their shirts." Cody laughed watching Donovan's smile fade, "What's up?"  
  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name   
  
Donovan shook his head and motioned towards the couple dancing.   
  
Cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for  
Someone who will love you for you so many times we  
Just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
You save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,  
Loves me for me  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will  
Cherish your name  
Cherish your name  
  
Cody and Alex couldn't believe what they saw. The man Lily was dancing with was Jason.  
  
"How'd he get out of INS custody?" Alex asked watching Jason lead Lily to a table.  
  
"I'm not sure," Donovan replied, watching Jason walk towards the bar. "Cody, you up to stalling him while we get Lily?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Cody drawled, walking down the stairs, "I'll just ask him how the benefits are for being an English spy."  
  
"Alex, keep an eye out for those two guys," Donovan ordered.  
  
  
"Hey mate, give me one water and one Jack and Coke," Jason smiled sliding a twenty to the bartender.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite James Bond," Cody laughed, slapping Jason on the back, causing him to spill his drinks.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jason turned to see Cody smiling at him, "You wankers found me I see. You seem like a nice chap. Walk away."  
  
"Well, ain't this nice," one thug drawled, sticking his gun into Cody's back, "I get to kill a few people today."  
  
"Cody, what's going on?" Donovan said in his ear, "We can't see you?"  
  
"Let the little whelp go," Jason said turning to face the thug. "Don't know 'im, why get 'im involved."  
  
"Bonus for me," the thug smiled, pushing them towards the Fifth Avenue exit.  
  
  
  
  
"See, now you got me upset, mate." Jason stopped. "I don't like innocent people getting involved." Jason quickly turned and knocked the thug away from Cody. They rant o the side of the bar as the thug pulled his gun up and started to shoot.  
  
Chaos broke out with the first ring of gunfire. Club goers running in every direction. The thug had nothing to lose and started to shoot up the place.   
  
"Cody, Alex is with Lily. Where the hell are you?" Donovan yelled.  
  
"Pinned down by the bar with James Bond," he replied.  
  
"Count of three run for the DJ booth." Jason yelled, getting his gun out. "Three!"  
  
Jason grabbed Cody by his shirt and dragged his across the room, covering him. "Why does everyone have a gun but me?" Cody muttered.  
  
"You're special mate," Jason replied looking around for Lily, "They found 'er because of you guys. They've been following you since her work. Tell the robot this is on him!"  
  
Jason and Cody saw Alex hurrying Lily towards the exit. Donovan was covering them to get out. Jason turned and hit Cody in the head with his gun. "Frank! You got a man hurt!" he yelled. Jason watched as Alex hesitated for a second and took his chance. He knocked her away from Lily and ran down the stairs with her.  
  
"Damn it!" Donovan yelled.  
  
"Go after him!" Alex yelled, moving towards Cody, "I'll get Cody."  
  
Donovan flew down the stairs after them. They had a good head start, but with the heels Lily was wearing, he should be able to catch up to them sooner. Donovan pushed the door open and was greeted by the icy winter air. Snow started to fall and people were panicking from the gunfire. Out of the corner of his eye he saw then turn down an alleyway.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily huffed, trying to keep up with him.  
  
"I'll explain everything later, luv," Jason said, running down the alley.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lily said stopping and taking her hand back from him. "I know you don't I?"  
  
"Yea, you do." Jason replied, looking down the alley making sure they weren't followed. "Where's your car?"  
  
"My what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Car." Jason repeated, "You know, the two thousand pound steel that gets you from one place to another."  
  
"I don't have a car." she replied.  
  
"What? And why the bloody hell not?" he demanded to know. He had to figure out how to get them out of there fast.  
  
"Hello. New York City. Where the hell am I going to park it?" she hissed.  
  
"Fine time to tell me." Jason shouted, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and what's going on." Lily demanded.  
  
Jason turned and faced Lily. "Two words," Jason calmly replied, "Carlos Robertson."  
  
"And he thanks you for finding his daughter." the thug smiled, walking into the alley, gun pointing at them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lily whispered.   
  
"Put the gun down!" Donovan ordered stepping into the alley.  
  
"I know him too." Lily whispered.  
  
"You do, pet." Jason whispered into her ear as he placed his coat around her. "Count to five and then start to run."  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
"No worries, luv," Jason winked, "I'll met up with you. I promised I'd protect you."  
  
"Jason?" she questioned. She mentally counted to five and turned to run. She heard the commotion behind her and didn't look back. She ran out of the alley and turned onto Madison Avenue where she ran into someone.   
  
"Easy," Jake replied grabbing Lily's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stammered, "I need to go."  
  
"My name's Jake Shaw, Lily." he replied showing her his badge. "I'm with the FBI to protect you. Donovan, I found Lily."  
  
"Copy," Donovan replied over the head set, "Careful, Jason tool off and Robertson's men have been taken care of. We'll meet at the hotel."  
  
"Got it." Jake replied, "Come on, you're safe now." Jake said leading her towards a waiting cab.  
  
"No, mate," Jason replied, discretely aiming his gun at Jake, "she'll only be safe with me."  
  
"She's not going with you Williamson." Jake spat out pulling Lily towards him.  
  
"That's not for you to decide, Shaw." Jason retorted. "Who do you want to go with, pet?" Lily looked from Jason to the FBI Agent. She took a deep breath and stepped towards Jason. Never leaving Jake's sight, he moved them to the cab and got in.  
  
"Shit!" Jake swore, "Donovan, Lily left with Williamson. Want me to go to his hotel?"  
  
"No, come back to our hotel." Donovan ordered, "Jason left there by now."  
  
"Yea, I have a surprise of my own for the Brit." Cody cut in. "We'll be able to find him from there."  
  
"You're going to call every hotel in the city?" Jake laughed.  
  
"Nope, just check the tracking device I slapped onto him in the bar." Cody smirked.  
  
"Cody, I think Donovan is rubbing off on you." Jake replied. 


	7. chapter 7

Jason opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Lily was sleeping. He quietly closed the door.  
  
"It's me." he said into his cell phone.  
  
"How do I know it's you?" the voice on the other end replied.  
  
"What!?" Jason exclaimed, "Don't tell me there's a bleedin' password!"  
  
"How do I know you're not working with Donovan?" the man asked.  
  
"I don't work with soddin' idiots." Jason replied. "Now, on to business."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Now, now, don't start getting demanding on me Carlos," Jason warned. "I'll hand 'er over as soon as I get my money."  
  
"You need to learn patience," Carlos hissed.  
  
"And I have an ex and kid to support." Jason retorted, "Transfer my money, then you'll get your daughter."  
  
Lily stumbled back into the bed after listening to the conversation. Betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust. She needed to get out of there before Robertson's men came. And Jason was blocking the only way out.  
  
Jason tossed his phone onto the bed and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and sat down in the chair next to the door. He opened the bottle to take a long swig and jumped out of the chair when he heard the bedroom door open.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked placing the bottle onto the table.  
  
"I dreamt about the night Robertson killed that man," she stuttered, moving into his arms.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Jason soothed, rubbing her back in an effort to sooth her tattered nerves.   
  
Lily studied Jason's face for a moment. She raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly as she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Jason was shocked at first, but quickly recovered. When he tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss, Lily lost her balance and fell backwards into the dresser. Freeing her right arm, she felt for the bottle. She closed her eyes as she picked it up and hit Jason in the head with it.  
  
She stumbled to the side as his body fell to the ground. Grabbing Jason's coat, she ran out the door and to the nearby elevator. She released a relieved sigh when she heard the doors opening and turned to enter, but stopped quickly when she came face to face with Robertson's men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cody rubbed his neck as they entered the hotel lobby, muttering about tampering with Jason's life.   
  
"Come on Cody," Jake laughed, slapping him on the back, "you have to admire how he got Lily away from us."  
  
"He used my head as a target," Cody growled.  
  
"Well, he did threaten to shoot me," Jake compared. "What room is James Bond in?"  
  
"Room 1575," Donovan replied, heading towards the elevator.  
  
"Let's go kick his ass!" Cody happily suggested.  
  
"No one threatens and abuses my agents," Donovan replied.  
  
"See, Donovan does care," Jake boasted.  
  
"That's my job." Donovan replied, with a hint of a smile, as the doors closed .  
  
Five minutes later they stepped out of the elevator and made their way down to Jason's room. Donovan raised his hand and stopped when he saw the door open. Jake stepped around Donovan and made his way towards the room.   
  
Gun raised, Jake pushed the door open all the way. He dropped his arm to his side and made his way inside the room. "Donovan, over here." Jake yelled.  
  
Alex moved her way past Jake and the body of her least favorite spy into the next room. "Lily's not here." Alex replied.  
  
"I got a pulse!" Jake yelled, rolling the spy over.  
  
"For now you do," Donovan muttered, bending down to help Jason up.  
  
"Come on, Mum," Jason babbled, "I'm old enough ta 'ave some ale."   
  
Monica and Cody just looked at each other and shook their heads. Donovan raised Jason's head in one hand and delivered a smack with the other. They watched as Jason jerked back into the wall. "Bloody hell! What'd ya do that for? Donovan?"  
  
"Jason." Donovan bit out, "Where's Lily?"  
  
"I think the strong smell of his aftershave caused her to run out." Alex quipped.  
  
"Ha, bloody ha!" Jason replied grabbing a napkin to his neck, "Hey Red, ya got a fag?"  
  
"Are you going to let him talk to you like that Alex?" Cody said, hoping Alex would hit him for the comment.  
  
"I want a cigarette you stupid git!" Jason bit, wincing in pain. "She hit me over the 'ead with the bottle and took off I guess."  
  
Donovan took his gun out of his holster and handed it to Jake. Jake shot Donovan a questioning look. "Get. out." Donovan softly ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Monica asked.  
  
"Boss?" Cody asked looking from Jake to Alex.  
  
"Get. Out!" Donovan ordered, raising his voice.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jason replied when he saw the look on Donovan's face. He tried to make a run for the door when Donovan grabbed him and shoved him back into the room.  
  
"We'll be out here." Cody said, pushing the other agents out of the room. "Remind me not to piss him off that much."  
  
They winced when they heard a body slam up against the wall. They heard muffled bloody hells from Jason and questions and insults from Donovan.   
  
"What the hell is going on out here!" the man in the next room demanded to know.  
  
Jake walked over to the man and flashed his badge. "Witness Protection Program sir. You better go back to your room for your own safety." Jake replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe you said that." Monica replied trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"What?" Jake asked, "You'd rather me tell him that an ex-CIA agent is beating the shit out of a British spy."  
  
"Good point." Alex smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could you place her in danger again?" Donovan demanded, slamming Jason into the wall.   
  
"Me?" Jason laughed, "You're the fool that led them to 'er in the club. Ow!"  
  
Donovan landed another punch into the younger spy's stomach. "Tell me what's really going on before I really hurt you." Donovan demanded.  
  
"Ya don't scare me." Jason taunted. "Is that the best your government can offer?"  
  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what Robertson will do to her when he finds out she lied to him." Donovan accused him, pushing Jason into the wall. "Remember what happened to the French agent that tried? Remembered what happened to her? The torture that Robertson gave her caused her to die a month later. A month of pain."  
  
"I don't 'ave to remember!" Jason replied, pushing Donovan away. "I still can 'ear 'er pleas to die."  
  
"Uh, is it safe to come in?" Cody asked, poking his head into the room. "I'm not sure how much longer Jake's Witness Protection Program lie will work."  
  
Donovan nodded to signal he understood what Cody meant. "Where's Lily?" Donovan asked a little more calmly.  
  
"Don't know mate," Jason sighed, putting a cigarette into his mouth, "She came out of the room after 'aving a nightmare, we kissed, next thing I know she's 'itting me with me bottle."  
  
"You slept with her?" Alex asked in disgust.  
  
"Hell no!" Jason defended himself, "I 'ave more morals than that. I'll suffer for that later, believe you me."  
  
"So that explains your lovely odor," Cody smirked.  
  
"Nothing personnel 'bout the 'ead mate." Jason smiled at Cody.  
  
"Yea, wait until I mess with your bank account." Cody muttered.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jason yelled, "She took me jacket!"  
  
"Stay here until we find the girl." Donovan warned, taking Jason's gun and headed out the door.  
  
Jason slammed the door and made his way into the bedroom. He tore off the shirt he was wearing and looked for another one that didn't smell like alcohol. He tossed the files he had in his suitcase onto the bed. He was trying to figure out how they found him in the new hotel. He knew they weren't able to follow him by way off the taxi driver since they got out and then got into another taxi going in the opposite direction.  
  
After finding out Donovan was involved in finding Lily, he got profiles of Donovan's team. He grabbed the first file and flipped through it. Caleb Forrester. Cody. The wanker. At the club he must've slapped a tracking device on the jacket. His respect for Cody grew a little.  
  
Now he just had to figure out why Lily pulled him into that kiss and then blindsided him with the bottle.  
  
"Son of a." Jason whispered, "She over 'eard my phone conversation."  
  
Jason reached under the bed and pulled out his spare gun. He slipped it into his waistband and threw an oversized sweatshirt on to conceal it. He had a feeling where Lily could be. 


	8. chapter 8

"'Ello? Yea, we're here. Bloody vixen, she is. Has a good right hook." the man scowled into the phone. "We're not going anywhere."  
  
"Don't forget to have him bring us some food." the other man yelled, "I'm hungry."  
  
"You'll be more than that after I get through with you!" the woman tied to chair hissed, "You'll be so loved in prison."  
  
"Gag her, will you!" the man on the phone growled, "Hurry up and get here so we can get rid of her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Robertson, you're daughter has been taken to your residence."   
  
"Good, good." Carlos smiled. He's waited for this moment for years. He didn't blame his daughter for what happened five years ago. His bitch of an ex-wife thought she could keep his daughter from him and lie about what he did for a living. Then those bastards from MI-5 and the CIA used his daughter to get to him. He showed them.   
  
He had the agents involved killed, well most of them. Frank Donovan was the only one left. He'd enjoy watching him die. He'd enjoy seeing Donovan's reaction as Williamson kills him. It was nice to know one of MI-5's best spies has his price to be bought.  
  
It wasn't as hard as he thought to buy Williamson. With an ex-wife and child to support, it was easy money. Not to mention the hate they had for each other. Williamson was the reason Frank Donovan's wife left him.  
  
Robertson slowly got out of his chair and picked up the picture that was taken of his daughter five years ago. Ramona thought she was smart by remarrying and changing Lily's last name. It took him a few years, but it wasn't hard to track down.   
  
Lily Romano was his daughter and he had the DNA test to prove it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason rubbed the back of his head as he walked down the hallway. He could hear the woman screaming at the top of her lungs. He shook his head and wished for some aspirin.  
  
"When I get out of this chair, you'll wish you were never born!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Your limey arses will be kick back to Britain and around the world!"  
  
"Will you please stop screaming?" the man asked, trying to watch the tv.  
  
"Screaming?" she shrieked, "You haven't heard me scream yet!"  
  
"I told ya not to take the gag out," the other man sighed.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jason yelled walking into the room, "She sounds like a bleedin' banshee. Can't ya shut the harpy up?"  
  
"Harpy?" she growled, "Honey, untie me so I can kick your ass!"  
  
Jason pulled a chair up to her and sat down. "Now that would be an interesting time," Jason smiled, "but we have some business to discuss."  
  
  
  
"We have no business." she spat out.  
  
"Oh, we do." Jason replied, taking out his cell phone. "I need you to make a phone call for me. But before ya do, I need to explain the rules to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cody, do you have her signal or not?" Donovan growled, pulling the van onto the LIE.  
  
"Just keep going in this direction." Cody replied, between bites of his food, "She finally stopped moving."  
  
"Donovan!" he barked into his cell phone.  
  
"Well, mate," Jason drawled into Donovan's ear, "you probably thought you wouldn't 'ear from me."  
  
"Jason, I don't have time for games." Donovan bit out.  
  
"How did super spy get your cell number?" Alex asked.  
  
"Frank, now I'm only going to do this once," Jason replied, "and I'm only going to ask nice this one time."  
  
"What is it Jason?" he barked.  
  
"Stop trying to find Lily." Jason said.  
  
"And if I don't?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Then risk losing everything." Jason replied.  
  
"Risk everything?" Donovan laughed, "Jason, go play games with someone else."  
  
"I do have an ace up me sleeve, mate." Jason warned.  
  
"Then you better play it." Donovan challenged.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn ya, mate." Jason sighed handing the phone over.  
  
"What's he trying to pull?" Jake asked.  
  
"Frank?" the woman said into the phone.  
  
Shocked, Donovan pulled the car off the road and slammed it into park.  
  
"Donovan?" Alex asked.  
  
"Tell 'im what we rehearsed." Jason whispered.  
  
"Frank," she said again.  
  
"Morgan?" Donovan whispered. 


	9. chapter 9

"Morgan?" Jake whispered.  
  
"How did Jason find Morgan?" Monica asked, "We don't even know where they are."  
  
"Morgan?" Donovan asked, again.  
  
"Yea baby, it's me." she replied, "I have a little speech I need to give you."  
  
"Morgan, how?" Donovan started to ask.  
  
"You know me," she laughed, "had to try and find some good Chinese."  
  
"No time for games." Jason warned.  
  
"Morgan, be serious." Donovan growled. "What does Jason want?"  
  
"He wants you and the team to go to Central Park and wait for another call from me." Morgan sighed.  
  
"Donovan," Cody tried to interrupt.  
  
"Why?" Donovan asked.  
  
"He wants you to stop looking for Lily." Morgan answered.  
  
"Morgan, listen to me," Donovan started to say.  
  
"Since you can't see me, I guess it's a good time to tell you I borrowed your watch." Morgan stressed.  
  
"My watch?" Donovan repeated, puzzled. He looked at his wrist and then to his watch.  
  
"Got that mate?" Jason asked, taking the phone from Morgan. "Central Park in thirty minutes or you lose everything."  
  
"When I get my family back Jason, I will come after you." Donovan threatened.  
  
"I'll be waitin'." Jason replied hanging up the phone.  
  
"Donovan?" Cody asked.  
  
"Alex, I need you and Cody to go to Central Park." Donovan ordered.  
  
"Donovan," Cody interrupted.  
  
"Jake, I'm going to need," Donovan started to say.  
  
"Donovan!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs, grabbing Donovan's shirt. "Where's Nicole?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Donovan replied, looking Cody in the eyes, "all Jason said was Morgan. She never mentioned Michael."  
  
"Move out of the way," Cody growled, pushing Jake away from the monitor. He hissed and smacked the computer as it slowly started up, "Come on damn it!"  
  
"What's he doing?" Jake asked, watching Cody type away on the keyboard.  
  
  
"Come on," Cody muttered, "got her!"  
  
"What?" Donovan asked moving behind Cody.  
  
"Nicole's never taken off the necklace I gave her," Cody proudly smiled.  
  
"And you had a GPS planted on it." Donovan smiled, patting him on the back. "Where is she?"  
  
"Manhattan." Cody stated.  
  
"Alex, you and Cody go there. Be careful. I'm not sure what Jason has planned." Donovan ordered.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.  
  
"Jake and I are going after Lily." he stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was an interesting conversation." Jason quipped, tossing the phone on the table.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy watching my husband kick your limey ass!" Morgan seethed, taking a swing at Jason.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jason yelled, stumbling backwards. "I think you broke my bleedin' nose! Do you know how hard it's gonna be to explain that!"  
  
"Like I care!" Morgan spat, lunging at Jason.  
  
"Listen here, you bleedin' banshee!" Jason hissed, grabbing her arms. "If Frank goes to Robertson's home, he'll expect me to kill 'im. We may not be best of mates, but I don't fancy on killin' 'im."  
  
"Yea, I can see you'd be all heart broken about that." Morgan growled.  
  
"Look," Jason hissed, staring Morgan in the eyes, "when my government found out about Robertson's escape, we had 'im believe was I was on the take. I was sent to protect the girl and to keep Robertson away from Frank."  
  
"They why did you do this?" she demanded. "Why couldn't you tell Frank the truth?"  
  
"Because Robertson would know!" Jason answered, letting Morgan go.   
  
"Know Lily isn't his daughter." Morgan stated.  
  
"No, he'd know Frank had a family and go after you and the baby." Jason revealed, "I'm not going to let that happen."  
  
"But?" Morgan started to say.  
  
"Just 'ear me out." Jason pleaded. "Keep Frank and his team here. Stall 'im, whatever. Don't let 'im go after Lily. Robertson will kill 'im. I'm not going to make you a single parent."  
  
"How do you know Robertson won't kill you?" she asked, sitting back down in the chair.  
  
"I don't." Jason responded. "So, after all the hell I've caused ya, I need to ask ya a favor."  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" Morgan exclaimed. He had nerve to ask a favor after kidnapping her.  
  
"In case Robertson does kill me," Jason said, handing Morgan an envelope, "have Frank deliver this to Emma Mullen. The address is on there."  
  
"You don't expect to live do you?" Morgan whispered, looking at the envelope and back to Jason.  
  
"I don't," Jason responded, crouching in front of her, "but I expect Frank to live longer."  
  
"I'll stall them," Morgan promised, "but you need to come back safe."  
  
"Why?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"So I can watch Frank kick some sense into you." she smiled.  
  
"Can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do." Jason smiled, walking out the door. 


	10. chapter 10

Lily wrapped her arms around herself and paced back and forth. In her room, she had a bed, two windows that were locked and a door. She lost count on how long she was there. One of Robertson's men told her that Carlos would be there within the hour to see her.  
  
Lily had no idea what she was going to do. She believed Jason all those years ago when Robertson was brought down and put in prison. A day she couldn't forget. He told her Robertson would never hurt her.  
  
Jason and Frank told her the day they would bring Robertson down. She couldn't wait for that day. Each day she was with him, she grew more and more scared. As they were dragging Robertson away in cuffs, he was screaming to her that he didn't blame her, he knew they poisoned her against him. Frank was walking her out of the house when one of Robertson's men tried to kill her.   
  
She screamed as Frank stepped in front of the bullet that was meant to kill her. On the way to the hospital, Lily was a bundle of nerves in Jason's arms. After much debate in the ambulance ride, Jason made an overseas phone call to Washington and to Frank's wife.   
  
After waiting for word on Frank's condition, they found out the bullet went straight threw his shoulder. Lily jumped when she heard Jason swear. With all the blood the came from the wound, Jason could've sworn it was a life threatening injury. Now he had to go into Frank's room and tell him he called his wife.   
  
Before he could go in there, a disheveled looking woman barged into the hospital. Lily found out later that it was Frank's wife. After the call from Jason, she booked the next available flight to Paris. They watched as his wife stormed into the hospital room. Raised voices were heard coming from the room followed by some crying.   
  
Jason cringed when he heard Frank bellow for him to come into the room. A few minutes after Jason went in the room, Frank's wife stormed right back out. She watched as his wife's emotions changed when she walked up to her. She sat down next to her and made sure she was okay.   
  
  
Lily jumped when she heard someone unlock the door. She backed up against the wall as the door slowly opened up. Lily tried to gather all her strength for this meeting with Robertson. She let out a small sigh when she realized it wasn't the man who thought he was her father.  
  
Instead it was Jason.  
  
"You lying bastard!" Lily hissed as she ran up and smacked him in the face.  
  
"Guess I deserved that," Jason laughed, grabbing Lily's wrist, "but you and I have some things to talk about."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about!" she spat, trying to move away from him.  
  
"Oh we do." Jason smirked. "Now, let's talk and no hitting with bottles."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sure you're up to this?" Alex asked Cody. Cody was already half a flight of stairs ahead of her.  
  
"No one touches my wife," Cody growled, "I'll make James Bond regret ever starting this game."  
  
Alex and Cody had their backs against the wall, ready to bust the door open. "I go first." Alex ordered. "Count of three." Cody nodded and took a deep breath. "Three."  
  
Cody kicked the door in and Alex rushed into the room. Alex gasped at the sight.  
  
"What's wrong Alex?" Cody yelled, running into the room. He stopped when he saw Tom sitting on the floor playing with Michael.  
  
"Cody?" Nicole asked, walking out of the kitchen. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
"You bugged your wife?" Tom asked, standing up. "What's going on? Where's Frank?"  
  
"You promised to take care of them!" Cody hissed, punching Tom in the face.  
  
"I'll let that pass, for now." Tom growled, rubbing his face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Where's Morgan and Jason?" Alex demanded. "Jake and Donovan went after Lily."  
  
"She's upstairs," Tom replied, watching Alex head for the stairs, "I told him this plan wasn't going to work."  
  
Alex stopped half way up the stairs. "What do you mean, you told him this wouldn't work? Are you in on this, Tom?"  
  
"Let's go upstairs so we can all talk." Tom said leading Alex. Tom pushed the door open, next to Morgan were two men.  
  
"Federal Agents!" Alex yelled, raising her gun.  
  
"It's okay, Agent Cross," Tom said, putting his hand on her gun, "meet John Carrack and James Graydon. MI5."  
  
"Where's Frank?" Morgan asked. "I told him this is what Frank would do."  
  
"You're in on it too?' Alex accused her.  
  
"Well," Morgan sheepishly smiled, "not until after Jason had me call. But that's not important. We need to get them away from Robertson's home before he kills them."  
  
"We'll explain on the way to Robertson's," Tom said, grabbing his coat. "Cody, stay here with Nicole and Morgan."  
  
"Oh no!" Morgan said, "I'm going with. There's a promise I need to make sure is kept."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is too easy," Donovan swore into his headset.  
  
"Where are his guards?" Jake asked. "You'd think he'd have them all around."  
  
"I don't like the…" Donovan said, his voice cutting off.  
  
"Donovan?" Jake ordered, "Donovan, what's wrong?"  
  
All Jake received was silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two men dragged Donovan's semi conscious body and tossed him into the room. Donovan raised himself up onto his elbows and tried to look around.  
  
"Well, lookie what we 'ave 'ere." Jason drawled, pushing Donovan over with his foot. "Ya should've listened to yer wife."  
  
"I'll, I'll kill you for touching my wife." Donovan swore, trying to stand up.  
  
"Nasty thing, this is, "Jason laughed, flipping the cattle prod in his hand, "must've 'urt."  
  
"Not as much as it will when I kill you." Donovan smiled.  
  
"Yea?" Jason laughed, tossing his toy onto the table. "Let's see what ya got."  
  
"That's the way you want it?" Donovan asked, finding his balance.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jason replied, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"If that's what you want." Donovan spat, taking a chap shot at Jason.  
  
Jason fell against the table. He looked up at Donovan and spat the blood out of his mouth. "Goin' with cheap shots," Jason smirked, picking up his toy and throwing it at Donovan. He smiled when it hit Donovan in the knee.  
  
Donovan fell to the ground as soon as the cattle prod hit his knee. He took a sharp breath and lunged for the weapon. "One cheap shot deserves another." Jason remarked, kicking the weapon across the room.   
  
Donovan rolled to his right, being able to knock Jason off his feet. He reached over and landed another good hit to Jason's face. Blood started to spill from a cut over his eye. Jason rolled away and tried to wipe the blood out of his eye.  
  
"Enough!" a voice yelled.  
  
Donovan and Jason looked up to see Carlos Robertson standing in the room. Next to him was a very frightened Lily.   
  
"Carlos Robertson," Donovan spat out, "you're under arrest for murder, attempted murder and kidnapping."  
  
Jason rolled onto his side laughing. Carlos stood there with a smile on his face. "And you're going to stop me?" he asked. "I got what I came here for. My daughter."  
  
"She's not your daughter." Donovan replied, "We conned the poor kid into helping us. Let her go."  
  
"That's where you are wrong." Carlos corrected him. "I knew you'd try that route again. The French agent almost, almost convinced me she was my daughter. DNA is the truth Agent Donovan."  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"I had a DNA test done on Lily," Carlos revealed, "and with the results and the files from the British government, thanks to you both, I have found my daughter."  
  
"You knew all this time?" Donovan spat at Jason.  
  
"Yea mate," Jason agreed, "she really is his daughter."  
  
"What?" Lily gasped, "It can't be true! I don't believe you!"  
  
"Believe it, my love." Carlos replied taking her hand. "And now we have all the time to catch up."  
  
"No!" Lily hissed, pulling her hand away from him. "My father died a long time ago."  
  
"Lies from your mother." Carlos hissed. "Finish the job!"  
  
Jason stood up and smiled. He rolled his shoulders and reached down to his boot. He pulled out his spare gun and aimed it at Donovan. "Should've listened to me earlier mate." Jason remarked pulling the trigger.  
  
"No!" Lily yelled, watching Donovan's body fall to the ground and the blood starting to pool around his body. 


	11. chapter 11

Jake stopped as soon as he heard the gunshot and heard a woman scream. "Donovan, do you copy?" he hissed into his headset. Jake silently swore and continued his search.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Alex asked Tom.  
  
"Robertson has a chopper out back ready to go," Agent Graydon said, "as long as the girl gets on it, she'll be safe."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Morgan asked.  
  
"How many agents do you have here?" Alex demanded to know.  
  
"Enough to make sure Robertson doesn't escape." Graydon smiled.  
  
"Did you hear that Jake?" Alex asked into her headset.   
  
"Copy Alex." Jake replied, "Any contact from Donovan yet?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Alex replied, "but."  
  
"Oh shit!" Jake exclaimed walking into a room.  
  
"What is it Jake?" Alex demanded.  
  
"Get an ambulance here ASAP!" Jake replied.  
  
"What did you find Jake?" Morgan demanded to know.  
  
"Jake?" Alex questioned.  
  
"I, I found Donovan," replied, leaning over to find a pulse.  
  
"Jake?" Morgan whispered.  
  
"Go find Lily!" Jake ordered, "I'll take care of Donovan."  
  
Jake went to find a pulse when Donovan grabbed Jake's hand. "Son of a!" Jake yelled, "Don't do that!"  
  
"Help me up." Donovan ordered.  
  
"Boss, you've been shot." Jake argued.  
  
"I'll live, a flesh wound." Donovan snapped.  
  
"Flesh wound with a puddle of blood, don't think so." Jake snapped back. Jake ripped Donovan's sleeve and took a look at the wound. "Wait a minute. Why didn't Jason kill you?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Donovan replied, holding onto Jake to stand up, "Jason never misses. If he wanted me dead, I would be."  
  
"Did you guys plan this?" Jake demanded.  
  
"Yes, Jake," Donovan drawled, "we planned on having Jason shoot me. I'm not sure what side Jason's playing on, right now I don't care."  
  
"He's on our side." Jake answered, handing Donovan his ear piece.  
  
"Damn it Jake!" Morgan yelled into the ear piece, "How bad is my husband shot?"  
  
Donovan winced as he put the piece in his ear. "What the hell is she doing here?' Donovan hissed at Jake.  
  
"Trying to save your ass so you can kick a certain spy's arse." Morgan hissed back. "How bad are you shot?"  
  
"Jake, you better fill me in on what I missed." Donovan sighed.  
  
"From what I can figure out, Jason has been on our side the whole time." Jake started to explain.   
  
"As long as we get Lily onto the helicopter out back," Tom added, "she'll be safe."  
  
"What's Tom doing here?' Donovan asked. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Where's my son?"  
  
"Back in the safe house with Cody and Nicole and a couple MI5 agents." Morgan replied.  
  
Tom and Morgan winced as they heard Donovan used some colorful words in three different languages. They both know the hell they're going to pay later.  
  
"Did they also inform you that Lily is really Robertson's daughter?" Donovan asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Turns out the British government knew for awhile who his daughter really was." Donovan bit out.  
  
"She was always under protection." Grayson growled. "We knew there was always the chance Robertson would try to get to her again."  
  
"Williamson should of told us!" Jake spat.  
  
"Jason didn't know until after Robertson broke out of prison." Grayson admitted. "He punched his superior out. Quite a show."  
  
"I get the picture." Donovan sighed. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not going any where with you!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Listen, luv," Jason smiled, pulling Lily towards the helicopter, "be a good daughter and get in the chopper."  
  
"You're not going to get away with this!" she hissed, as a man in the helicopter pulled her in.  
  
"You're my daughter," Robertson smiled, "I will get away with this."  
  
"Are ya getting' on?" Jason asked Robertson. The sooner this was over the better. He's had to get back to London as soon as he could. He has his own hell he would have to pay when he got back there.  
  
"I'll be leaving as soon as I do this." Robertson hissed, turning to face Jason. Robertson pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "It was a pleasure knowing MI5's best could be bought."  
  
Jason knew what was coming. He tried to move out of Robertson's aim, but the bullet slammed into his shoulder.  
  
"Jason!" Lily screamed, as the agent in the helicopter started to close the door.  
  
"Wait until I get in you idiot!" Robertson screamed, as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Get 'er out of here!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You!" Robertson hissed as he turned to face Jason once again. "You're working against me!"  
  
"And, and that shocks you?" Jason gasped, feeling the blood ooze between his fingers. He was starting to feel lightheaded and the searing pain from his shoulder was getting to be unbearable.   
  
"I'll find her again!" Robertson swore, kicking Jason in the ribs. "I did it before, I'll do it again!"  
  
"Bloody hell." Jason gasped in pain. "Doubt it, mate. We'll 'ave Lily disappeared before midnight. You'll never find 'er."  
  
"Oh, I will." Robertson promised kicking Jason some more. He laughed as he watched the spy roll onto his side. "At least I have the pleasure knowing all involved will be dead."  
  
Jason closed his eyes and prepared for his death.  
  
"Drop the gun Robertson!" Donovan yelled, aiming his gun.  
  
"You're dead!" Robertson yelled.  
  
"Looks like I missed mate." Jason laughed as Robertson landed another blow to his ribs. Jason screamed in pain as he heard a crack.  
  
"Put down the gun!" Jake ordered, slowly moving towards Robertson.  
  
"I'm a dead man," Robertson laughed, "but at least I'm going to take one of you with me!"  
  
The helicopter took off. Robertson looked up and yelled in frustration. He turned and decided Jason was going to take his anger.   
  
Dusk was setting in as Lily looked down as the helicopter started to lift up. Jason told her what the plan was. The helicopter was all agents there to help her. Some how she believed him.   
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered as she saw multiple flashes from below.  
  
"Multiple shots were fired." one agent reported.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily demanded to know.  
  
"You'll be debriefed when we land and get you safe." he replied.  
  
"Jason, is he?" she started to ask. "Are the agents dead?"  
  
"We don't know Ma'am, we don't know." 


	12. final chapter

One week later  
  
Morgan yelled at the mischievous baby who was laughing and toddling away. Morgan sighed as the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell, you tiny terror." Morgan scooped up the baby, who was happily twirling one of Daddy's ties around.  
  
Morgan smiled as she looked out the peephole, seeing who waited outside. She opened the door and took a step back. "I am surprised to see you." Morgan replied.   
  
"I took a chance." Jason replied, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Do you want to talk to Frank?" Morgan asked, putting Michael down.  
  
Jason smiled as he watched the little boy toddle around the room. "No, came to see you." he replied.  
  
"Good. He's still pissed about you shooting him." Morgan replied, punching Jason in the face.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" Jason swore, grabbing his nose. "What the 'ell was that for?"  
  
"For shooting my husband," Morgan sweetly smiled.  
  
"Bubby!" Michael smiled, trying to repeat the new person in the house.  
  
"Michael, don't repeat that!" Morgan chastised.  
  
"Well, if the wanker listened to you, I wouldn't 'ave shot 'im." Jason said in his defense. "At least he don't 'ave a broken rib. I came to get me letter."  
  
"I don't have it anymore." Morgan replied. "And Frank has his arm in a sling."  
  
"You sent it?" Jason whispered.  
  
"No," Morgan replied, "I tore it up and threw it away."  
  
"Why?" he asked, amazed Morgan would so that.  
  
"You're like Frank, too stubborn to die." Morgan smiled. "Besides, Frank tried to send it anyway."  
  
"If it means anything, I'm sorry for what I put you and the little guy through." Jason honestly said.  
  
"I know." Morgan replied.  
  
"I owe you me life." Jason laughed.  
  
"Why?" Morgan laughed, thinking how interesting it can be to have him owe her a favor.  
  
"Wasn't for ya bein' a crack shot, Robertson would've finished me off." Jason admitted, "Good thing one of ya knows how to handle a gun."  
  
"Sure it was me that saved you?" she asked. "Could've been Alex, Jake or Frank's shot that saved you."  
  
"I'd rather owe ya than one of the others." Jason winked.  
  
  
  
  
Morgan shuttered as she thought back to that day. Frank and Jake had their guns aimed at Robertson, while he had his trained on a hurt Jason. She couldn't help but wince when she remembered the pain on Jason's face as Robertson kicked him again.  
  
She and Tom took their positions to help take Robertson out. They knew it was turning bad when the helicopter took off with Lily in it and Robertson screaming as it rose in the air.  
  
"Frank, we're behind Robertson. When I see the chance, I'm taking him out." Tom stated.  
  
Donovan nodded. "Give up, Robertson!" Donovan yelled, "You've lost!"  
  
"I won't be the only one!" Robertson yelled back.   
  
"I'm taking it!" Tom yelled into the headset. He squeezed the trigger just as Robertson did the same.   
  
Robertson jerked as the bullet slammed into his shoulder. Jake stumbled back as the bullet grazed his arm.  
  
Donovan bent down to check on Jake as Tom ran over and kicked the gun away from an unconscious Robertson.  
  
"Jason," Morgan asked, caressing his cheek, "can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm a bit knackered out." Jason replied, holding his side, "Wait, scratch that, I need a doc."  
  
Morgan rode in the ambulance with Jason and held his hand the entire time.   
  
"How is Lily doing?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Guess she's dealing." Jason replied.  
  
"You haven't seen her?" she asked.  
  
"Better that way I think." Jason answered. "Her Mum is with 'er. They 'ave a lot to talk about. My superior told me Lily's seeing a doc for nightmares."  
  
"It's not your fault." Morgan said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Absobloodylutely it's my fault!" Jason hissed, moving away from her. "I'm the one who talked 'er into goin' back. She could've died because of me! I'm bad news to everyone. I'm better off without anyone."  
  
"That's something you need to work out yourself." Morgan bit out. "Now what are you going to do? Go back to London and drink your life away in a pub?"  
  
"That seems like a good start." Jason hissed, heading for the door.  
  
"So, you're not going to find her and explain everything to her?" Morgan asked. "Who would've thought Jason Williamson is afraid of something."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Jason protested.  
  
"You are, admit it!" Morgan goaded, "You're afraid to face Emma."  
  
"You read my letter!" Jason accused her.  
  
"Yep, and how Frank hates you for being romantic at a time when you thought you were doing to die." Morgan smiled. "Go back and find her and win her back."  
  
"And if she won't take me back?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'll fly over there and talk some sense into her," Morgan winked, "and a smack here and there to help."  
  
"You win." Jason smirked, placing a cigarette in his mouth and walking out the door.  
  
"Invite us to the wedding!" Morgan shouted after him.  
  
"Bubby!" Morgan winced as she heard Michael repeat Jason again.  
  
"Morgan!" Donovan yelled from his den.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you." Morgan muttered heading towards her husband's voice. 


	13. final chapter take 2

One week later  
  
Morgan yelled at the mischievous baby who was laughing and toddling away. Morgan sighed as the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell, you tiny terror." Morgan scooped up the baby, who was happily twirling one of Daddy's ties around.  
  
Morgan smiled as she looked out the peephole, seeing who waited outside. She opened the door and took a step back. "I am surprised to see you." Morgan replied.   
  
"I took a chance." Jason replied, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Do you want to talk to Frank?" Morgan asked, putting Michael down.  
  
Jason smiled as he watched the little boy toddle around the room. "No, came to see you." he replied.  
  
"Good. He's still pissed about you shooting him." Morgan replied, punching Jason in the face.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" Jason swore, grabbing his nose. "What the 'ell was that for?"  
  
"For shooting my husband," Morgan sweetly smiled.  
  
"Bubby!" Michael smiled, trying to repeat the new person in the house.  
  
"Michael, don't repeat that!" Morgan chastised.  
  
"Well, if the wanker listened to you, I wouldn't 'ave shot 'im." Jason said in his defense. "At least he don't 'ave a broken rib. I came to get me letter."  
  
"I don't have it anymore." Morgan replied. "And Frank has his arm in a sling."  
  
"You sent it?" Jason whispered.  
  
"No," Morgan replied, "I tore it up and threw it away."  
  
"Why?" he asked, amazed Morgan would so that.  
  
"You're like Frank, too stubborn to die." Morgan smiled. "Besides, Frank tried to send it anyway."  
  
"If it means anything, I'm sorry for what I put you and the little guy through." Jason honestly said.  
  
"I know." Morgan replied.  
  
"I owe you me life." Jason laughed.  
  
"Why?" Morgan laughed, thinking how interesting it can be to have him owe her a favor.  
  
"Wasn't for ya bein' a crack shot, Robertson would've finished me off." Jason admitted, "Good thing one of ya knows how to handle a gun."  
  
"Sure it was me that saved you?" she asked. "Could've been Alex, Jake or Frank's shot that saved you."  
  
"I'd rather owe ya than one of the others." Jason winked.  
  
  
  
  
Morgan shuttered as she thought back to that day. Frank and Jake had their guns aimed at Robertson, while he had his trained on a hurt Jason. She couldn't help but wince when she remembered the pain on Jason's face as Robertson kicked him again.  
  
She and Tom took their positions to help take Robertson out. They knew it was turning bad when the helicopter took off with Lily in it and Robertson screaming as it rose in the air.  
  
"Frank, we're behind Robertson. When I see the chance, I'm taking him out." Tom stated.  
  
Donovan nodded. "Give up, Robertson!" Donovan yelled, "You've lost!"  
  
"I won't be the only one!" Robertson yelled back.   
  
"I'm taking it!" Tom yelled into the headset. He squeezed the trigger just as Robertson did the same.   
  
Robertson jerked as the bullet slammed into his shoulder. Jake stumbled back as the bullet grazed his arm.  
  
Donovan bent down to check on Jake as Tom ran over and kicked the gun away from an unconscious Robertson.  
  
"Jason," Morgan asked, caressing his cheek, "can you hear me?"  
  
"I'm a bit knackered out." Jason replied, holding his side, "Wait, scratch that, I need a doc."  
  
Morgan rode in the ambulance with Jason and held his hand the entire time.   
  
"How is Lily doing?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Guess she's dealing." Jason replied.  
  
"You haven't seen her?" she asked.  
  
"Better that way I think." Jason answered. "Her Mum is with 'er. They 'ave a lot to talk about. My superior told me Lily's seeing a doc for nightmares."  
  
"It's not your fault." Morgan said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Absobloodylutely it's my fault!" Jason hissed, moving away from her. "I'm the one who talked 'er into goin' back. She could've died because of me! I'm bad news to everyone. I'm better off without anyone."  
  
"That's something you need to work out yourself." Morgan bit out. "Now what are you going to do? Go back to London and drink your life away in a pub?"  
  
"That seems like a good start." Jason hissed, heading for the door.  
  
"So, you're not going to find her and explain everything to her?" Morgan asked. "Who would've thought Jason Williamson is afraid of something."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Jason protested.  
  
"You are, admit it!" Morgan goaded, "You're afraid to face Emma."  
  
"You read my letter!" Jason accused her.  
  
"Yep, and how Frank hates you for being romantic at a time when you thought you were doing to die." Morgan smiled. "Go back and find her and win her back."  
  
"And if she won't take me back?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'll fly over there and talk some sense into her," Morgan winked, "and a smack here and there to help."  
  
"You win." Jason smirked, placing a cigarette in his mouth and walking out the door.  
  
"Invite us to the wedding!" Morgan shouted after him.  
  
"Bubby!" Morgan winced as she heard Michael repeat Jason again.  
  
"Morgan!" Donovan yelled from his den.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you." Morgan muttered heading towards her husband's voice. 


End file.
